


Tickle Showdown

by lexyconn



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: There’s like one swear word, all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexyconn/pseuds/lexyconn
Summary: Susie discovers that Ralsei is ticklish, which she uses to her advantage and to his embarrassment. Later, Kris joins in on the fun.





	Tickle Showdown

"Holy shit who would've thought toothpaste boy would be ticklish!" Susie cackled while digging her fingers into Ralsei's sides.

"Don't call me that!" Ralsei managed to say between giggles. 

Kris definitely didn't think they would find Susie tickling Ralsei in the middle of their living room. They silently watched, a smile starting to form on their lips. 

Suddenly, Lancer appeared behind them and bolted towards Susie. "Oh, oh I wanna try! Let me tickle the loser prince!" Lancer shouted with a mischievous grin on his face. Susie moved over, giving Lancer more space to dive in the tickle attack. Ralsei shrieked, his face starting to brighten red like a tomato before lunging on the floor in shock. 

That only increased Susie’s and Lancer's laughs. 

Ralsei must've noticed Kris at some point and yelped, "Krhihis, hehelp!" Lancer and Susie glanced up at Kris, grin's still present on their faces.

"Dude, join in, this is hilarious." 

Kris shook their head, still with a small smile on their face. Susie and Lancer let Ralsei have a breather. Ralsei panted heavily, removing himself off the ground and into a sitting position.

"That wasn't fair! No one gave me a warning!" Ralsei whined childishly, his face starting to go back to normal. 

"Life isn't fair and it was pretty funny seeing you squirm." Susie teased. 

"Yeah! It was like a sort of attack to the death!" Lancer added.

In the midst of their 'argument,' Kris managed to sneak behind Ralsei and wiggled their fingers into Ralsei's neck. Ralsei let out a blood-curdling scream and desperately tried to get away from Kris. Kris was much more gentle than Susie and Lancer. Kris made their way to Ralsei's stomach and stopped once they saw Ralsei was struggling to breathe. 

After a few minutes, Ralsei managed to calm himself down.  
Ralsei wanted to hide himself in embarrassment. Kris patiently waited for Ralsei to calm himself. During the tickle fight, Susie and Lancer grew bored and left to eat something from the fridge. 

"Sorry, was I too harsh?" Kris asked in the silence.

"No, No! I just wasn't expecting you of all people to tickle me..." Ralsei's voice trailed on. Kris nodded their head. 

Kris inch their way closer to Ralsei and planted a kiss on his cheek as an apology. Blush quickly crept on Ralsei's face.

Ralsei made a small noise of shock. How many surprises was he going to get today?! Ralsei twisted his head and swiftly pecked his lips on Kris's cheek. Ralsei waited for Kris’s face to flush or even at least look surprised, but all he earned was a giggle.

Ralsei's face started to grow redder than he ever thought it could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post like somewhat consistently? (No promises tho). School's been slightly hectic, so I'll probably not post for some time when school starts to become more difficult :')


End file.
